


a thousand miles

by brightbluebike



Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: F/F, Lesbian AU, Online Relationship, katya is a college student, there is also a boyfriend but he aint gonna stay, trixie works at a bakery, tumblr meeting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-05
Updated: 2018-08-17
Packaged: 2019-06-22 12:32:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15582084
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightbluebike/pseuds/brightbluebike
Summary: Trixie likes making make-up videos and Katya likes watching them.ORThe one in which they meet online and do the cool millennial internet friendship thing.





	1. in which Trixie forgets

**Author's Note:**

> Hi and hello,
> 
> I've never written Trixya or any other type of fan fiction in English actually so please don't expect too much. If anyone wants to give me some tips please please please do so!!!! I have literally no idea what I'm doing so anything is welcome.
> 
> Hopefully some people will like this crap lol

"I fucking hate this job." 

   


Trixie leaned against the doors she had just put the 'closed' sign in front of and sighed deeply. She brushed her hand across her forehead to wipe away the non-existent sweat to demonstrate how tired she was.

   


A chuckle came from behind the counter, where her colleague and friend was just finishing mopping the floor. 

   


"You're a liar, Trixie Mattel." 

   


A smile crept up her pink lips because she knew Kim was right. She didn't hate the job. She just hated customers that came in ten minutes before closing time and took forever to choose what they wanted, ultimately picking a sausage roll and demanding that it would still be heated up, even after Trixie had told them that she had already turned off the oven so it would take a while for it to warm up again, which resulted in them telling her that 'that wasn't their problem' and 'this wasn't the service they were expecting', not tipping her and leaving her with a dirty oven she had to clean  _again_ and twice as tired as she already had been from the long day. In fact, she liked working at The Rolling Scones a lot. Especially since she got to do it with her best friend who also owned the small bakery and cafe. 

   


"And you're a terrible business woman, but you don't hear me shoving that in your face all the time, do you?" she bit back, pushing herself off the doors and walking towards Kim. That earned her a playful push against her shoulder and a grin from her friend.

   


"Shut up, you bitch. I'll fire you." 

   


"Oh, like you'd survive without me. You know the only reason why customers come back here is so they can stare at my ass again." 

   


Kim truely laughed at that. She threw her phone and some paperwork into her bag and switched off the lights.

   


"Maybe, or maybe they just want to see what color lipstick I'm wearing this time." 

   


Trixie threw her pink backpack over her shoulder and followed the taller girl towards the exit.

   


"Oh honey, my make-up is way more impressing than yours and you know it. You need me so badly." She leaned against the outside of the building and watched as Kim locked the door.

   


"Alright, my life would suck without you. Happy now?" 

   


Trixie grinned widely and tapped her finger against her cheek, where she felt her friend press her lips shortly after, leaving a lilac-colored stain. Kim was always the one to give in first, getting tired of the childish joking way sooner than Trixie did. She enjoyed their friendship and the ability to be herself all the time so much that she had erased literally all her boundaries and would just say whatever she wanted to. Kim was one of the few people who brought that out in her and the Korean girl sure knew it. 

   


"So are you coming straight to my place or do you want to change first?" 

   


The question caught Trixie off-guard. She was expecting to just go home like she always did on Saturday afternoon, to get ready for a quiet evening with Jeff. 

   


Kim sighed at her confused look. "We were going to try those new recipes tonight. Don't you remember?" 

   


It all came back to Trixie then; she had sent Kim some cookie recipes and they had agreed to test them out tonight. Her eyes went wide and she tried to hide her reddening cheeks behind the hand she put in front of her mouth. 

   


"Oh my god, Kim, I'm so sorry! I totally forgot... I really can't tonight - Jeff has probably made food already and he was telling me how much he was looking forw-" she started rambling, feeling guilty towards her friend but also trying hard to come up with a fitting excuse. "You know what? Next weekend, okay?  I'll bring wine and we can make it into a fun night. I'm so sorry, Kim..." 

   


The other girl smiled softly, but Trixie could see the disappointment written all over her face. "It's okay, don't worry. Next weekend is fine." 

   


The light atmosphere was gone completely and Trixie was feeling extremely helpless. She watched her friend but her bag in her car and tried to think of a way to cheer her up.

   


"I'm really sorry, Kim. My life would suck without you too, you know?" Kim knew it and Trixie knew that she did; she had told her hundreds of times in a way less sober state, but it just seemed like the right thing to say. 

   


"It's okay, Trix. It can happen. Go have fun with Jeff tonight. Say hi from me?" She looked a little less disappointed then but Trixie still couldn't shake the guilt she felt towards her best friend.

   


It felt weird to shove her off like that, like she was worth less to her than her boyfriend, who had definitely  _not_ made her dinner already and who also hadn't told her he was looking forward to having some time alone with her in months. The horrible feeling she got when she even thought about standing him up to actually enjoy her Saturday night, however, was enough to cancel on Kim. All she could do was smile halfheartedly and act like she was indeed going to have fun like her friend suggested.

   


"Sure, I will. Love you!"

   


She walked over to her own car and started making her way home soon after, trying not to worry about the state Jeff would be in when she got there. 

   


* * *

  


It was already nearing midnight when she finally opened YouTube. Jeff had gone to bed almost two hours ago and she had joined him initially, but she couldn't sleep just yet. It was after Jeff had unconciously untangled himself from her body that she made her way to their living room and pulled her laptop onto her lap.

   


Messages started pouring in instantly when she had logged in. 20 new comments on her latest video. She clicked it and smiled at most of them. They complimented her technique and were gagging over the end-result of her look. Others were more critical, but she was glad to see it was nothing like the hateful comments she also received every once in a while. 

   


Most people weren't used to someone using make-up the way Trixie did. She liked to change the way she looked completely. The amount of liquid eyeliner and contouring powder she used was shocking to some of her viewers. She had made a video on how much make-up she used every month a while ago and it had shook most of her subscribers. It only made her smile, though. The harsh contouring and wide cat-eyes made her feel beautiful and she didn't care what other people thought about that - not even Jeff. Make up was  _her_ thing and she kept telling herself that one day she was going to leave Kim and The Rolling Scones to become a make-up artist full time. 

   


Trixie had built quite the following for herself, or so she thought. After making make-up videos and tutorials consistently for over six months, she had over 5,000 subscribers on her YouTube channel now. Sometimes she allowed herself to dream about where it could take her. Maybe she would be able to make a living out of the videos one day. Maybe famous people would ask her to do their make-up for shows or even ask her to come on tour with them. That was the way things worked, right? 

  


She squinted her eyes at one of the newest comments. It was only posted a couple of minutes ago.

  


**Barbara_88:** _ur a gay icon mama_

_  
_

A soft chuckle escaped her mouth. Some viewers had the strangest ideas about her. She doubted whether she should reply or not. It couldn't hurt to set this viewer straight - literally - but on the other hand, she didn't want to offend anybody and she kind of liked the idea of people speculating about her sexuality (call her an atentionwhore if you like). She settled on just ignoring the comment and after reading them all, she opened her tumblr-page. 

  


There were a few new notifications, including some new followers and she quickly scanned through them. She always pushed her tumblr on her YouTube channel and vice-versa so there was significant growth on both accounts. It always gave her a sense of pride to look at her new followers. She knew she was far from famous, but it felt nice to have people out there who liked watching her talk to a camera for ten minutes. It made her feel like she was being listened to, at least. 

  


Her eye fell on a particularly odd username and she clicked to open  _russiantransvestitehooker_ 's page. It was headed by a picture of the Russian flag and the icon showed a blonde girl in a bright red catsuit and matching lipstick with her tongue hanging half out of her mouth. Her legs were almost spread completely while she was casually leaning against a wall, a cigarette between her fingers. It brought a frown to Trixie's face. Was this just another porn blog or was it a real person? She wasn't sure which one of those options was better at this point. 

The bio read 

" _fuck my pussy with a rake mom_

_sweaty sweaty woman"_

and all it did was confuse Trixie even more. She went on to check out the rest of her profile and found herself struggling not to laugh out loud at some of the textposts that were made by this girl herself. It seemed like she didn't have a filter and just posted anything her crazy brain came up with. Trixie liked one of her posts in which she was talking about trying to pay with a McDonald's receipt because it made her laugh to the point where she couldn't hold back a silent scream. 

  


When Trixie looked at the clock next, she realized that two full hours had passed. She could feel how tired she was and even though going through this tumblr page a little more seemed way more exciting to her than going to sleep, she knew she was going to regret it in the morning if she gave in. After following  _russiantransvestitehooker_ , she closed her laptop and tiptoed back to the bedroom. Trying not to wake her boyfriend, she slid under the covers as quietly as she could. 

  


The figure next to her moved instantly.

  


"Hmm... Trixie?" Jeff rolled over so he was facing her and she could see his eyes were still closed, but his hands were roaming the bed on her side, looking for something to hold on to and finding her hair. 

  


Trixie froze.  


  


"Missed ya..." He murmured. She relaxed a little bit as all he did was wrap his arms around her and when she heard him start snoring, she could finally breathe normally again. She spent the next thirty minutes trying to fall asleep but instead finding her mind flooded with pictures of blonde girls with bright red lips doing splits and making her laugh.

  


  


   


   


   



	2. in which Katya is creepy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She smiled. A few other notifications told her that her new follower had spent a fair amount of time on her profile, since she had liked and reblogged some of her older posts. She felt weirdly flattered.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello again,
> 
> Here's a new chapter! They're very short right now but they'll probably grow longer once they actually start talking. 
> 
> (Also, since I have so little experience in writing in English I would love it if someone would like to beta this story, so if anyone would like to do that please let me know! On here or appelmoes4000 on tumblr :) )
> 
> Hope you like it!

Katya was interested in _Renaissance Painting_ _._  

She was also very tired.

That is how she found herself at the very back of a lecture hall at 9:10 on monday morning with her arms crossed over her bag on her table and her head resting on them. She had tried focussing on her professor going on and on about Michelangelo Buonarotti's best works, but she did not have enough caffeine in her body yet to actually keep that up. Her morning coffee had to wait because she had been in such a rush to get here that she didn't have time to get one, but now it seemed to be all for nothing anyway.

Her eyes lulled shut and she could feel herself drifting-

"Katya!" someone whispered before tapping her shoulder twice.

She groaned a little too loud and turned her face to the person disturbing her. "Wha...?"

"Wake up, bitch. I brought you a coffee." 

Her eyes shot open at that and she looked at her friend in awe. Ginger shoved a large cup of black coffee onto her desk and Katya felt like she could kiss her. 

"Oh my god, please marry me." 

She immediately took a large sip and winced as she felt her tongue burn. 

"You wish, lazy whore." 

Katya grinned at that and she downed half the cup in record time. Feeling better instantly, she took her bag off her desk and pulled out a notebook and a pen, ready to actually start taking in some of the information misses K. Davis was giving them. 

"So, how did it go Saturday night?" Ginger looked at her with wide, questioning eyes; something she always did when there were any new progressions in Katya's love life. Katya loved her for it, she knew how badly Ginger wanted her to be happy and how she would always support her.

"Oh yeah, Saturday..." She looked at her friend with a guilty smile. "Not so good, Ginge. I think she was afraid of me by the end of the whole thing. She looked glad she could get away from me again."

It had honestly been one of the worst dates she had ever been on, but she didn't want to make her friend feel too bad for setting her up with a girl that was so completely opposite from Katya that she had actually been scared of the blonde. The girl had been timid and calm and she had a vague British accent that sounded fake to Katya - something that she had called her out on somewhere during the night, causing the poor girl's face to flush bright red. The blushing had happened a lot, actually. With anything Katya had said that was even slightly NC-17, the grey-haired girl had seemed to grow more embarassed and her cheeks more pink. And when the waiter had come by to ask if they wanted dessert, her "No, thank you. Can we get our check, please?" had been the first thing she had said in ten minutes and it had seemed like she couldn't wait to get the words out. 

Katya didn't mind. The whole relationship thing wasn't appealing to her anyway and she had a whole bunch of numbers she could call if she wanted to get laid already. The only thing she was worried about was Ginger, who seemed more invested in her dates than she was.

She could see her friend's face fall. "Oh, really? I'm sorry, Kat. I thought you two could really hit it off." 

"She liked my earrings, though," Katya said, although she knew Max hadn't meant the compliment by the slight frown on her face. Not that she had expected any different; no one but herself usually liked her fashion choices. Earrings made of tiny plastic hands were no exception. 

Her face made it clear what she was thinking and she burst out into a silent laugh (silent but expressed with her whole body - arms flailing and legs moving wildly) when she saw her friend's shocked face. 

Ginger chuckled. "I'm sure she did." 

* * *

Katya was interested in painting in general.

She was also sure she wasn't good enough to ever get any recognition for her own work, but she liked doing it anyway.

It was after five when she lifted a clean, white canvas onto her easel. A dark blue blouse full of stains and paint spots covered the top of her body and her legs were bare, brushing against the carpet when she sat down and grapped her brushes. Her mind often went completely bank when she painted. It was the only escape she had from her own brain. There was something about watching the colored liquid leave her brush and stick to the canvas, ultimately forming an image that had not existed before, that calmed her down. 

Her speakers blasted Lana del Rey and she could feel her right hand getting a mind of its own as it was moving across the surface, creating black and white and red lines. She always got a little too carried away by her painting, so it didn't even surprise her when she looked at the clock and it told her that three hours had passed by. The painting didn't look finished yet, but when she looked at it when she stood up she couldn't help but feel a little proud. It looked awesome. She would just have to finish it later.

Her leftover food from yesterday was heating up in the microwave while she logged in on her laptop, looking for something to pass the time. As always when she was presented with boredom, she opened tumblr.

 

_**yourbarbiefantasy** _ **started following you**

 

She smiled. A few other notifications told her that her new follower had spent a fair amount of time on her profile, since she had liked and reblogged some of her older posts. She felt weirdly flattered.

Katya didn't think of herself of a creep. Extremely forward and haunted by the strangest thoughts, yes, that she was, but that did not make her creepy. At least she thought it didn't. The fact that she had watched this girl's make-up tutorial last night with her mouth hanging open almost the entire time didn't change that.

That particular video had crossed her timeline a couple of times before. She wasn't actually interested in knowing how to paint herself as a Barbiedoll, but she had been extremely bored as well as extremely stoned last night and that had lead her to clicking the video anyway. The girl's face had intrigued her instantly, and after watching the first video she watched a second, and a third, and even more after that until she found herself laughing at the girl's stupid jokes and forgetting completely about the terrible date she had just come back from. It was an easy distraction. She couldn't help but feel utter adoration for the cute with the big blonde hair and countless freckles. Her name was Trixie, so she learned after looking it up. Her account was somewhat popular already and Katya knew these YouTube people didn't actually read into comment sections all too much, but the weed had clouded some of her judgement enough for her to type out a comment anyway. 

She had clicked Trixie's tumblr shortly after and followed her on that platform, too. There was no harm in staring at the girl a little more, she thought. She didn't know who Katya was anyway and she probably put up with people like her all the time. She wouldn't even notice.

However, when Katya saw the username appear in her notifications two days after, she was proven wrong.

Trixie's page was filled with memes about other, more famous make-up artists on YouTube as well as gagworthy pictures of beautifully painted people and Barbies from older collections. Every now and then she found a non-make-up related post that was more personal, but it didn't go further than tagging herself or her friends in memes or making fun of herself in the captions of popular posts. It was clear that Trixie didn't use tumblr in the way Katya did. She often found herself on the 'darker' side of the website when her mind started spacing out and didn't hold back at reblogging posts that joked about depression and trauma. Nothing too serious as she did not want people to actually worry about her, but she was also pretty sure that no one actually checked her page, so she had stopped caring for the most part.

There were a few videos from her YouTube channel that she had also posted on her tumblr and Katya clicked one and started playing it while simultaneously looking through her tumblr a little more. She reblogged a post about a video of a girl named Tammie saying "I'm acting" editted into other clips that made her wheeze with laughter. 

The microwave beeped, indicating that her food was ready. After taking it out of the microwave and shoving her fork into it, she took it back to her small table and ate in silence as she watched the rest of Trixie's video. 

It was when she was done eating that she saw a notification on Trixie's profile, saying she had made a new post. She quickly refreshed the page and saw it was a link to a new YouTube video. Katya clicked it immediately.

"Hi guys! It's Trixie," the girl started off, and Katya liked the way she said her name.

"Trixie..." she repeated subconciously.

The video was a remake of  _The Power of Make-Up_ by NikkieTutorials and Trixie gave the right side of her face her 'everyday' look, as she called it, which to Katya looked like something only a person with an enormous amount of nerve would wear casually. It made her chuckle and she watched the rest of the video mesmerized by the girl's voice.

There was something about her that made Katya feel weird. She looked so innocent, yet she made jokes about fucking her brother and her abandonment issues as if it was nothing. Katya wheezed at all of of them. 

She quickly scrolled down to the comment section and typed up the first thing that came to her mind.

 

**Barbara_88:** _I can't choose which side I like better but I LOVE seeing you looking nude like that xoxoxo_

 

Thinking before doing something had never been Katya's thing.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	3. in which Trixie is brave

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Trixie bit her lip as she stared at the comment, not really knowing how to feel about it. She felt strangely flattered and she found herself smiling despite the absurdness. Feeling bold, she let her finger hang over the 'like' button. What would it matter? 
> 
> She pressed the heart.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Helloooooo
> 
> I guess I should maybe tag this with a trigger warning for sexual intimidation? It's not that graphic but just to be sure :)
> 
> Hope you like it!

Trixie loved early mornings. She loved waking up before dawn and watching the sunrise from her backyard. She loved the smell of her first coffee of the day combined with fresh air, loved hearing the birds wake up and above all; she loved that there was no one else awake who could possibly bother her. 

The morning was also the perfect time for her to do some yoga.

She had started doing exercises a while ago when she'd figured out that it was a good way to completely empty her mind. Moving her body in new ways provided her with a sense of relaxation that she hadn't felt since a long time. It had quickly become a thing she did just for and by herself, which was one of the reasons why she loved doing it so much. Being alone had always been comfortable to her, but being alone while she knew no one was going to disturb her anytime soon made it infinitely better. 

Her thoughts were just starting to wander as she changed positions on her yoga mat. She placed her hands in front of her and stretched her arms, while leaning on one of her knees and lifting her other leg as high as possible. 

"Trixie? Where are you?" Jeff's voice startled her and she could barely keep her balance, but managed to stay upright by grabbing the wooden chair in front of her for support.

"I'm outside!" she replied quickly while rising to her feet and leaning back against the chair, pulling her hands through her hair in the hope of somewhat fixing it.

She felt slightly irritated by the distortion, knowing fully well that there was no real reason to feel that way. It was just that Jeff rarely woke up before she had finished exercising and she didn't feel comfortable with him watching her.

Jeff appeared against the doorframe seconds after, dressed in only his boxershorts. He let his eyes roam over his girlfriend's body and smiled. His eyes focussed on Trixie's chest for a while before looking her in the eyes again.

"Goodmorning, sweetie." His smile seemed genuine and she saw his eyes drift down again.

She folded her arms across her chest and looked down at her feet. There was something about his gaze that made her feel extremely self-conscious. When she looked back up, Jeff had taken a few steps towards her and was now standing right in front of her.

"What's up?" She asked, silently praying he would leave her alone again soon.

"Nothing, really. I just woke up alone so I wanted to check if you were okay." He laid one hand on her upper arm and carressed her cheek with the other. His touch made Trixie shiver.

"That's sweet of you. I'm fine, though. You can go back to bed if you want to." Her smile was forced, but he seemed to buy it anyway and smiled back at her.

"Oh, I don't know if I want to, actually... Will you join me if I do?" He planted a soft kiss on her lips after that and Trixie had to fight the urge to grimace.

Jeff placed his hands on her hips then, pulling her in towards him. He was half hard against her. Trixie closed her eyes when she felt his member graze her hip and held her breath.

"We could start this day off real good, you know?" 

Trixie finally shook from her frozen state and laid her hands on his, pushing them away. She pecked his lips dryly and patted his cheek with her right hand.

"Sorry, Jeff, I was actually busy. I need to leave soon. Maybe tonight, okay?" 

She could see his smile fall for a second, but he put a fake one back up immediately. "That's okay, baby. Go make yourself look good for me." He slapped her butt and Trixie flinched. She actually had to keep herself from telling him off. That wouldn't make it better. Instead, she nodded and grabbed her phone, putting some calm music on to show Jeff it was time to go now.

He winked at her one last time before disappearing inside their house again.

Trixie let out a breath she hadn't realized she was holding. She couldn't help it, really. Jeff was not a bad guy and she knew it - it was just that she really,  _really_ didn't feel attracted to him and she owed him too much to leave him for that. Jeff had been the one to save her from her family, he had let her live with him and his parents and their friendship had turned into something more soon after. Trixie didn't know if she had ever been in love with him; he was just there, he was good and he was definitely in love with  _her._ She had just gone along when he had kissed her, had felt too grateful at the opportunity to finally be able to do something for him to think about whether it was a good idea. Seventeen-year-old Trixie thought it was just a crush that would wear off soon enough. How could she have known she wouldn't get to kiss anyone else after that? How could she have predicted that Jeff would never fall out of love with her and that he wanted to be her boyfriend, stay with her for seven long years and even live together? There was no way she could have known it would go down that way, but here she was, feeling trapped as ever.

She looked down at her phone and switched the music off again. She liked listening to the sounds of the trees and the birds way more. 

However, as she closed down Spotify, she remembered the YouTube video she had posted the night before. The notification on her phone showed that she had received 36 comments already. Maybe those would cheer her up.

She opened the application and sat down cross-legged on her yoga mat. 

 **PrettyndPink:** _:O :O :O_

 **PoisonBetty34:**   _giiiirl way too much, don't you have a mirror?? ur ugly as fUck_

 **wlwlovinglesb1:**   _@PoisonBetty34 don't come for my girl bitch I'll beat your ass_

Trixie smiled as she saw there were a lot of comments who defended her make-up skills towards this Betty person. She couldn't help but feel encouraged by them.

" _don't worry about @PoisonBetty34 girls, I'll meet her at her place soon to hear more about her opinions on me ;) I was going down to the parking lot of Walmart anyway,"_ she typed out and after hesitating for just a second, she posted the comment.

Her scroll further down was stopped when she saw a certain comment that had a lot of likes.

 **Barbara_88:** _I can't choose which side I like better but I LOVE seeing you looking nude like that xoxoxo_

Trixie felt her cheeks warm up immediately. She rarely got any comments like these. Most of her followers were young girls who wanted to learn about make-up and the occasional older teenager who sometimes even got some of her jokes. They were mostly gay boys, though, so they wouldn't comment stuff like this. 

Trixie bit her lip as she stared at the comment, not really knowing how to feel about it. She felt strangely flattered and she found herself smiling despite the absurdness. Feeling bold, she let her finger hang over the 'like' button. What would it matter? She pressed the heart and closed YouTube.

When she checked the time straight after, she sprung to her feet.

She was going to be late for work.

 

* * *

 

"Oh, come on, Trix! You're never late! It has to be something  _really_ good." Kim wiggled her eyebrows as she leant over the counter towards Trixie. 

It was her lunchbreak and Kim was supposed to clean up some of the mess from the morning rush, but instead she was staring Trixie down as she ate, trying to figure out exactly why her best friend had been late that morning. 

Trixie chewed her toastie extremely slowly, drawing out the excuse of having a full mouth so she didn't have to talk to her friend. When she was done eating, though, Kim was still waiting for an answer, looking at her expectantly. 

Trixie sighed. "Alright, stalker, you want to know exactly what I did this morning?" 

Kim flashed her brightest smile and nodded enthousiastically.

"So, I woke up in the middle of the night, got up and did yoga and then I got harassed online." She watched Kim closely and saw her look change for a second, before bursting out in laughter.

"You lucky bitch! You finally got your game back, huh? Show me!" Trixie stuck her tongue out and felt grateful for the way her friend joked about her non-existent sex life. 

Kim knew about the whole Jeff situation. Hell, she had been there for most of it. They had been friends already when Trixie was seventeen, but they had been nowhere near as close as they were now. Trixie had not even told her about the situation at home yet; Kim just knew she was staying at Jeff's for a while and it had taken Trixie a full year to confide in Kim about how she really felt. By now, Kim had given up on trying to convince Trixie to leave Jeff, since they both knew it was probably never going to happen and every time they discussed it they would fight over the whole situation. They just joked about it now.

The Korean girl grabbed Trixies phone and unlocked it easily to start scrolling through the comments.

She laughed again when she saw the comment and looked at her friend with a wide grin.

"You need to message them." 

Trixie shook her head wildly. No way she was ever going to do that. She grabbed her phone back and tucked it into the pocket of her apron. "No way, you crazy lady. Fuck all the way off. I'm not that despera-" 

She was cut off by the small silver bell that started ringing, indicating there was a customer entering the shop. Kim sighed and pointed a finger at Trixie, looking her down with narrow eyes. "Don't you dare think this was the end of this conversation." 

She turned around shortly after that and Trixie took out her phone again. She looked at the comment once more and found herself smiling again.

 

Having read through all her YouTube comments, she turned to open Instagram and after liking all the new posts, she opened tumblr. She saw some new followers and scrolled through her timeline absentmindedly, still thinking about the events from earlier that morning. A certain notification grabbed her attention, though. 

 

 ** _russiantransvestitehooker_**   _has reblogged your post_

 

She pressed the mysterious girl's page immediately and smiled when she saw her own face appear on it. The girl had reblogged her promotion of her latest video and although she didn't add a caption, Trixie could see she had used several tags.

 

 _#youtuber #trixiemattel #yourbarbiefantasy_ _#go watch this video you guys she is fucking gorgeous #thank me later xoxo_

 

Trixie chuckled at the comment and before she knew it, she had clicked 'like' on the girl's post. She bit her lip and felt slightly busted when she saw the red heart appear on her screen, but on an entirely different note she felt bold, too. Willing to test her boldness, she decided to send the girl a message. 

_"Hii there secret admirer"_

Delete.

_"Thanks for the shout out! x"_

Delete.

_"Hey, how are you?"_

Delete.

_"You're pretty gorgeous yourself."_

Delete.

" _Hello hooker, wanna be my friend?"_

**Send.**

 


End file.
